The Adventures of Liv and Em
by TeenyMartini
Summary: Sequel to Little Sister. Now that there is a new addition to the Cullen family, what havoc will Olivia and Emmett unleash?Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter One: The Adventure Begins

A/N: Hello! This is the sequel I promised. I'm sorry again for this whole thing with the confusion and what not. I hope you like this! (I tried to give you guys an insight into my version of Emmett. He's smart but still a kid at heart so yeah.. don't get freaked out if he uses big words or anything. Thanks again to all of my reviewers and readers. BTW Olivia still hasn't figured out her power but I have! So thats about it for now. For my new readers, you might want to read Little Sister. You dont really need to but it would help. I will make a couple references back to it throughout this story. Okay I'm done now!  
On with the story!)

Disclaimer: I dont own any familiar characters except Olivia.  
----------------------------------------------------------Chapter One: The Adventure Begins--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The corners of Emmett's lips pulled into a large grin as he plopped his tired body down on his and Rosalie's enormous bed. It was mainly for comfort and show purposes.

They never slept.

He let his mind wander, remembering the past two weeks.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought about his family's new addition. Little Olivia had to be youngest vampire he'd ever met and ,oddly enough, the most innocent. Emmett was shocked when he'd heard that she was happy to be one of them. What amazed him was that, even as a newborn, she hadn't craved human blood. The whole family could tell she was going to be different, a tiny female version of Carlisle. She was different from most kids he'd seen. She was very curious and always calm.

Needless to say, Japser adored her.

Not surprisingly, the whole family loved her.

Jasper would sit with her for hours on end, reading and patiently asnwering all of her questions. Alice loved taking her shopping for everything from sundresses to shoes.

Poor Kid.

Esme loved dressing her up for school and adorning her curly hair with butterfly barretts. Emmett remembered the comment Esme had made earlier that week...

_Her thin fingers worked swiftly as she wrapped the ponytail holder around a handful of Olivia's chocolate brown curls. She stepped back a little and studied the child. Emmett watched as Esme's eyes shifted from Olivia to him and back. "Wow. I never really saw it until now but you two look so much alike," she said with a smile. Emmett wacthed Olivia cock an eyebrow, pause then smile. "You think God would show a little mercy and bless me with beauty like Rosalie's or Alice's, or even yours Esme but just my luck, I look like Emmett." Her smile grew and she tried miserably to stifle her laugher. "Ouch, Liv, that hurt. That hurt right here" Emmett said, hitting his fist against the spot where his unbeating heart was. They both laughed uncontrollably the whole drive to her school..._

His memory was interrupted by a certain wife of his attempting to be stealthy. He sat up and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it, Rose so beautiful that she took his breath away. Not that he breathed much to begin with...

"Em?" Her melodic voice had a unusual sweet and loving tone.

Uh oh.

"Hmm?"

Conversations like these almost always ended with Rose getting her way and Emmett doing something he really didn't want to do.

"I need a favor" He simply nodded for her to continue. "Alice and I are going shopping and someone needs to stay and watch Liv. Would you mind hun?"

He actually didn't mind. In fact, he was excited. Olivia was the only one who willingly went along with all of his crazy ideas. "Sure."

**And so the day began...**

"Sooo.. What do you want to do?"

Olivia looked up at Emmett from her place on the couch.

"I dunno" she shrugged.

Emmett racked his brain, trying to think of what six-year-old girls did for fun. It was then that he remembered the collection of dolls Rose kept in their room.

"Liv?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like... Barbies?"


	2. Barbies, The FUN song and Kisses

Teeny: Olivia would like to thank all of our amazing readers and reviewers!

Olivia: MmmHmm. You guys rock!

Special thanks to:

Sammy- for giving me the suggestions for the dolls and voices

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight/NewMoon/Eclipse but I have copies!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twenty minutes later...**

Emmett and Olivia sat on the thick, gold carpet in his room, surrounded by Barbie clothes, shoes and three dreamhouses. Olivia giggled uncontrolably as she watched Emmett put on his randition of "One Etenity to Live", the soap opera they'd thought up about their family. Emmett was currently holding the Barbie they'd deemed "Rosalie" and the GI Joe that Olivia decided was Emmett.

"Emmett, you're such an idiot!"

He attempted to imitate Rose, using a high pitched, valley girl voice. He sounded eeriely like Kelly from Shoes. (A/N: I dont own Kelly or Shoes they belong to liamkylesullivan)

"Rose I'm sorry my love. Please find it your cold, unforgiving heart to ... well.. forgive me"

Emmett picked up "surfer Ken" which Olivia had cleverly suggested be Edward.

"You guys are so annoying. GOSH!!! Nobody knows how hard it is to be me!" Emmett used a deep sounding John Heder voice for Edward.

By this time, Olivia was laughing hysterically and holding her sides. Emmett picked up the Polly Pocket they'd dubbed Alice.

"Ssh.. Eddie its okay. Come on, let's go shopping! That always cheers me up."

He made the Alice and Edward dolls skip about five steps before he tossed them over his shoulder, not bothering to look when heard the dolls hit the wall and fall to the floor. They both started howling with laughter. When Olivia had calmed enough to breath, she met gazes with Emmett and found herself laughing more, if that was possible. This continued for quite a while. Everytime one had calmed themselves, they'd just look at the other and crack-up. As their laughter subsided, Oivia turned to Emmett.

"Emmett?" She squeaked.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored now"

"Yeah.. me too"

"Let's go watch t.v." Emmett suggested.

"Okay but no sports"

"Deal"

Luckily for Emmett , there was a Spongebob Squarepants marathon running on this particular day. He knew that Liv loved Spongebob and, hell, so did he. He and Liv were in the middle of a conversation when they heard it. Those three words that not only silenced both Emmett and Liv but caused the child to let out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"What is fun?"...

_F is for friends who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me_

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

They sung along with the television and even pointed to one another for the you and me part. Any other member of his family would have fallen down, hysterical, at the thought of big, strong Emmett singing and _**dancing **_to the FUN song but Liv was at his side singing, much better than Emmett mind you, and jumping around with him.

The song ended ,too soon for Olivia, but her sweet smile never left her face. Emmett plopped himself on the sofa next to her with feigned exhaustion. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sofa. After a while he noticed that it was unusually quiet so slightly opened his eyes. Olivia's eyes, which normally held an innocent, serene expresssion, contained a confused almost lost in thought expression. She looked troubled and it really bothered Emmett.

"What's up kid?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Emmett was genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah... I..I dont know really"

"Maybe I can help"

She smiled a thanks to him and crawled into his lap. Which she often did with Carlisle when he and Esme read her stories at night. Esme loved to baby her.

"I feel...weird"

"Weird how?" Emmett questioned, uneasily.

"Different, ya'know. I'm supposed to know what my "gift" is by now and I still dont even have one. My eyes are weird and I just realized that I'm going to be six years-old for the rest of ...well.. eternity."

She did have a point. They hadn't the slightest clue as to what her gift was, not even Alice.

Even though she'd begun... dining... on animals, her eyes were still green but with warm, topaz hints to them.

He'd actually never thought about that last point she'd made.

Six forever.

His unbeating heart softened and he looked into those odd eyes of hers. He pulled her close to him and bent down. He smiled and she returned the gesture until, that is, she felt him kiss her...

A/N: Cliffie yes I know. I promise it's not what you're thinking... or maybe it is... ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Liv Finds Her Powers

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm no longer using Wordpad so my writing should be better.

A special thanks to my awesome reviewers...

I'm going to update as much as possible but I don't have a lot of time, school and work. I'm sorry this took so long.

Anyways...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything familiar. They belong to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Four

_His cold heart softened and he looked into those odd eyes of hers. He pulled her close to him and bent down. He smiled and she returned the gesture until she felt him kiss her..._

His icy lips placed a brotherly kissed on her forehead and ruffled her chestnut hair. It just so happened that , at that particular moment, her power took effect and for the first time since he was changed, his heart began to beat. His eyes returned to their natural jade green color and the small girl in his lap began to feel like a block of granite, crushing him.

"Ouch, Liv. You're crushing me", he said in a choked whisper.

Wait. What? How could this child crush him? And why was she looking at him like that?

"Emmett..."

Olivia was interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened and the entire Cullen family entering. _Funny,_ Emmett thought, _I should have heard them._ Olivia had not moved from her spot in his lap. _And why is Liv so heavy?!?_

Edward entered the room with Alice trying desperately to keep the smiles off their faces.

Emmett felt his legs go numb from the immense weight of the tiny child still situated on him.

"Liv, you might want to stand. I think Emmett's having trouble breathing." Edward said between chuckles.

"Wha- oh! Sorry Em." She gave him a sheepish smile while moving away from him.

He felt his strength return and he shook from the sudden cold that entered his body. His visage showed nothing but utter confusion. Carlisle stepped in, smiling at Olivia. "It seems Liv has found her gift."

Olivia's head tilted to one side in question. "I don't understand."

Carlisle waved the child to him and knelt down to speak directly with her. "You know that we all have gifts, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well, you have just discovered yours. The ability to grant humanity to inhuman creatures."

Her puzzled expression deepened.

"Huh?"

"You can turn us back into humans", answered Edward.


End file.
